Claire Myla
Claire Myla is a Canadian agent of the Sol System Justice Bureau. Since the death of Taylor Allan and the defection of Johan Vogel, Claire has acted as the partner of Frank Talbot in both Cambin Mossa and on independent missions. Unlike Frank, Claire is far more emotional and empathetic in combat, which serves both as her greatest skill and her greatest weakness. Like Frank, however, she harbors a great hatred for the Global Government, though she believes it is the best system they have. Background ARC 1 XXX ARC 2 XXX Allies *Frank Talbot *Jackson LeReinge *Anthony Macer Enemies *Johan Vogel *Sebastian De Hora *Fraus Gaudium *Orlik DeMossa *Punchline Information Appearance Claire is average height, with medium length blonde hair and sky-blue eyes caused by a mutation in her genes. She has a slim figure, though this hides a considerable amount of muscle. She often wears body armor which is dark, and when she isn't she usually wears a t-shirt and jeans, favoring casual wear. Occasionally she wears a dust scarf with her armor as well. Themes * Just A Little Faster - There For Tomorrow (Leitmotif) * XXX * XXX Personality Claire is the most seemingly human of all the Cambin Mossa members. She is warm and friendly to almost everyone unless they betray her or are hostile for no reason. While she is naturally like this, she believes it's important that one of the members is, saying that people would not be able to relate to their group and think them thugs if she wasn't. Likes Her Job, Citizens, Doing Missions, Shooting Ranges Bowling Dislikes Betrayal, Criminals, Japan Hobbies Claire collects rare ammunition and bullets from history, which she runs into surprisingly often in her line of work. Abilities * Warson Training - In Project Warson, Claire trained to be an elite soldier of the Global Government, making her one of the deadliest fighters in the galaxy. ** Enhanced Condition - Through the Warson Program, Claire has managed to push past normal human boundaries and become nearly superhuman in terms of physical attributes. ** Hyper Combat - Like all other Cambin Mossa agents, Claire is one of the greatest fighters in the galaxy, only truly challenged by other elite fighters. Claire has mastered almost every martial art and combat with almost every weapon, can read the body language of others, remember and copy moves he sees others do and know how to kill almost anything, all while remaining unpredictable to her opponents. ** Stealth Tactics - While all Warson participants are trained in stealth, Claire stands out for being far superior in her utilization of stealth tactics. She is so adept at it that her body seemingly enters a stealth mode, which has allowed her to accomplish such feats as hiding from Anthony Mercer's scanners and psionic tracking and temporarily hiding in plain sight from Johan Vogel. Paraphernalia * Assault Rifle * Pistol * Blade * HoloScreen Communicator * Antimatter Grenades Limitations * Despite her excelling abilities, Claire is nowhere near as good at predicting enemies as Frank and Johan are. * Due to her emotion in combat, she can be put into a predictable rage mode. Trivia * Claire has repeatedly beaten Frank and Johan in physical combat, though they are both regarded as better soldiers overall. * Due to a rare mutation in her genes, Claire was born with sky-blue eyes, which has lead to Frank referring to her as "Husky Eyes". * Claire gets very attached to those she is close too, which is why she hates Johan so much for betraying her trust. * Once Claire went on vacation in Japan. It was the worst vacation of her life. Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Anti-Orthodox